Amphibious vehicles need not only to move easily on ground as well as on water, they also need to be able to egress with relative ease from water to ground. Egress from water is always a difficult operation, due to the slope, softness, variable ground-truth properties and slippery nature of the terrain at the water/land edge.
One problem of known amphibious vehicles is their relative large weight, which is often incapacitating at the water/land edge, since the soil rapidly becomes of quick-sand like properties for the vehicle; and the vehicle sinks into ground. It is recognized that hovercraft-type vehicles that hover above ground and water through generation of a levitation inducing cushion of downwardly directed pressurized gas, solve the above-noted problems; however, such vehicles are expensive both in initial, fixed costs as well as in day-to-day operating costs.